


Gladnis Drabbles

by cloudwolfanime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwolfanime/pseuds/cloudwolfanime
Summary: This is a drabble set of Gladnis (Gladiolus x Ignis). Both are characters from Final Fantasy XV. This collection is more for my friend who loves Gladnis.There will be no lemon because I don't want to sin myself yet lol. However, there will be angst and fluff.Updates will be slow just to let you know





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eponnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/gifts).



**SPOILERS: IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO AT LEAST CHAPTER 10, DON'T READ**  
  
A soft sound of the shower could be heard from Gladiolus. He was sitting on the soft hotel bed. His elbows on his lap and his head on his palms. The man was covering his face. He couldn't believe that it happened. Why couldn't he protect the one he loves most? Why couldn't he be there? Instead he was protecting citizens. Although protecting citizens was a good cause, his love was much more important. To him anyways.

  
Gladiolus sighs. He promised to his love that he would join him for a shower. He slowly gets up and walks to the bathroom. His hand grips the doorknob, but that's all he does. He stands there and ponders once more. Is it even his right to go in? Gladiolus shakes his head, pushing the thought back although it'll come back just to haunt him more. His hand finally turns the knob. The door opens and makes a small creaking sound.

  
There his love is. Ignis Scientia. Although his full previous name was Ignis Stupeo Scientia. It meant, "I stun with fiery knowledge." Gladiolus thought that his full previous name was beautiful. It truly was because that's exactly what describes his love. However, he can't complain about Ignis changing it. It's not his decision to choose what name his love wants or not.

  
Ignis clears his throat, "Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

  
Gladiolus blushes and sighs, "Yeah. I'll be right there in a second."

  
Gladiolus quickly takes his clothes off before joining Ignis in the shower. He looks down at Ignis and tilts his head to the side a bit. A small smile forms on his lips. Gladiolus absolutely loves how Ignis looks under the shower. However, there was one thing that was missing. Ignis's beautiful green eyes. Instead, lays two large scars over where the eyes should've been.

  
Gladiolus gently places his large hand on Ignis's cheek. His thumb rubs over where one of the scars softly. "How are you doing?"

  
The shorter one sighs, "I'm doing fine, Gladio. There's no need to worry. Although I haven't washed my hair yet.."

  
Gladiolus smirks, his lips lopsided, "Want me to help with that?" His hand leaves Ignis's face to reach for the shampoo. He pops the cap open and pours shampoo onto his other hand. Then he starts to rub the shampoo in Ignis's hair, massaging it.

  
Ignis lets out a groan of appreciation. He loves the feeling of the large hands massaging his scalp. "Thank you, Gladio."

  
"No problem. Anything for you." Gladiolus's face becomes down. With a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Ignis. I should've been there to protect you. I shouldn't of have let this happen. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're blind. It's my fault that you're so wounded. I-I'm... I-"

  
"Gladio. Stop blaming yourself. It's not anyone's fault but mine. Don't you take your frustrations on Noctis either. He is blaming himself just like you are right now. I know that you wish that it should've been you instead. I know that you wish you could've gotten to me sooner. However, what done is done. We have to move on. I will learn how to cope with this as will you. I am not a mere weakling, Gladio. I am Noctis's advisor. I will do everything in my power to guide him and I will not let this stop me from doing so. I will also not let this stop me from loving you and doing everything I did with you before this."

  
Gladiolus's eyes widen at Ignis's words. His mouth slightly agape. His hand then rubs the back of his head. He looks down at the shower floor in shame. "Sorry... I didn't mean to go off like that."

  
Ignis sighs, "I'm sorry as well. I should've controlled myself." He then steps into the shower to let the shampoo rinse off, his back towards Gladiolus. His hands reach up to help the water rinse all of the shampoo off.

  
All of a sudden, Ignis feels muscular arms wrap around his torso. A small smile appears on his face. Gladiolus's head rests on Ignis's shoulders. His face burying into Ignis's neck. He gives it a small peck.

  
"I love you.", Gladiolus whispers in Ignis's ear.

  
The latter replies with a whisper, "I love you too."

  
Gladiolus unwraps his arms and steps back. "Your turn to help wash my hair."

  
Ignis could just hear the smirk Gladiolus has. He sighs, shaking his head, "Very well." He then feels a plastic-like item be put into his hand. He then pours shampoo copiously into his hand. Once he pulls the bottle back, Gladiolus takes it and puts it down. Ignis reaches his hands up hesitantly, not knowing where Gladiolus's hair is. Gladiolus steps forward a bit so that Ignis could touch his hair. 

  
In a few seconds after just feeling air, Ignis could feel the many strands of hair against his palms. He then starts to rub shampoo on the taller's hair. Gladiolus lets out a sigh, loving the feeling of the other's hands in his hair. Gladiolus's brown eyes close in content.

  
In a couple of minutes, the hands pull away. They then lead Gladiolus to underneath the shower. From there, the hands land in his hair once more, helping the water wash away all of the shampoo.

  
Gladiolus's eyes are half-way open, staring at Ignis. His mouth is slightly open, wanting to say something.

  
A sigh comes from the other's mouth, "What is it, Gladio?"

  
"Can I wash your body? You can wash mine back."

  
Another sigh, "Very well.."

  
Then a smirk appears on Gladiolus's face, "You accepted that quite well, Iggy. Different from the other times I suggested this."

  
"I'm allowing it just this one time. You better not do anything else though.. It's inappropriate to do such actions. Especially with how thin these walls are."

"Alright alright. I won't do anything. I swear.", a smirk is still heard in Gladio's voice.

Ignis slightly pinches the bridge of his nose, "And wipe that smirk off your face. I can basically hear it screaming."

  
Gladiolus laughs. He then wraps his arms around Ignis's body once more. His forehead leans against the others. A loving smile replaces the smirk.

  
"I love you, Ignis."

  
"I love you too, Gladiolus."


End file.
